


Art for "The New Life Job"

by Azar



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fanart, dustjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dustjacket and two manips/illustrations for "The New Life Job" by vickysg1. Created for het_bigbang 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The New Life Job"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vicky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The New Life Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662984) by [Vicky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky). 



[](http://worldstowander.net/ao3/hetbigbang/newlifejob1.png)

[](http://worldstowander.net/ao3/hetbigbang/newlifejob2.png)

[](http://worldstowander.net/ao3/hetbigbang/newlifejob3.png)


End file.
